Buffy's Back!
by Allison2
Summary: Buffy comes back, so does Angel(but only for a little bit!) And so does 2 other *people* B/S to come please r
1. Surprises!

By: Me  
Dist. I don't care, take it.  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen the gift….  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own this characters, Joss Wendon does…blah, blah, you know the drill.   
This is set about 2 weeks after Buffy died.   
  
"Spike," Dawn said.  
"Hey little bit how are you?" Spike asked her. This was there routine conversation. Ever since Buffy died, this was all they would say to each other. Spike did keep his promise to Buffy though, every night for the past two weeks Spike came to the Summer's household, as soon as it got dark, to watch over Dawn.   
  
"I'm good," Dawn replied. But she wasn't really good at all, but under the circumstances…   
  
"Dawnie," Spike said, using Buffy's name for her, " Your handling this so well, and I don't care how bloody well long it takes, we'll get through this, together."  
  
"Oh, Spike, I don't know if I can take it anymore! I mean, every time I needed something, she was always there, and now my mom and Buffy are gone…" Dawn sobbed. Spike hugged Dawn.  
  
"Shh, Dawn, we don't need any of this, gotta stay on top of things, be strong… just like she wanted us to," Spike told her.  
  
"Spike, I, I'm gonna go sleep now, I know it's early and all, but, when I'm asleep, I can dream that she's really here," Dawn told him.  
  
"Ok, go on now, but tommorow is your first day back in school, I know it'll be hard for you, but you gotta go," Spike told her.   
  
"I know, I think it will be easier, ya know, having something to take my mind off of her. Not that I wanna forget her, she's my sister, but I, I wanna get to where I remember her, and I'm happy for the life she lived, and how many lives she saved," Dawn said, and with that, she was up stairs.  
Xander and Anya's   
  
"I can't believe she's gone, so fast," Anya said, she was blunt, but Xander knew she wasn't the best with words yet.  
  
"I know, An, I think it will get better with time…," Xander siad.  
  
"I know, it has to get better, Poor Dawn, I KNEW that bunny meant something!" Anya said.  
  
"Look Anya, remember how the world didn't end?" Xander gave her time to nod her head, " Well, here goes," Xander pulled out the ring, "Anya, will you marry me," Xander asked.   
  
"Of course Xander, I LOVE you, now lets…" Anya said.  
  
"Wow, no slap this time, what do I get in place of it?" Xander asked.  
  
"This," Anya said, she kissed him passionately.  
  
Spike was alseep on the Summer's couch when the door bell rang…  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled. He looked at the clock. One in the morning. Who would be coming here at this hour? The doorbell rang again.   
  
Spike went to answer the door.   
When he opened it, not only was he surprised but so his visitor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here," asked Spike.  
"I was thinkin the same thing," Riley replied.  
"Watching over Dawn," Spike said, as I promised Spike added quietly.  
"Well, where is Joyce," Riley asked.  
"That's right, you don't know, do you," Spike snapped.  
"What do you mean I don't know, where's Buffy???" Riley asked, he seemed really nervous.  
"Why don't you go ask Dawn," Spike said.  
"Okay, I will, move," Riley said.  
"No you bloody idiot! Can't break Nibblit's heart anymore. Don't you know, are you that heartless Comando boy?" Spike asked  
"Speaking of heartless, Well, where is buffy, what've you done to her??" Riley asked.  
"What have I done, she's she, she died, two weeks ago," Spike said.  
"What are you talking about, how why how'd she, how could she of," Riley said confuse.  
"All very good questions," Spike said. "But if you don't mind," he started to slam the door.   
"Wait," Riley stopped the door from slamming in his face, "at least tell me how, I mean, I wasn't here," Riley said.  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk about the woman I love eith a bloody hell ex boy friend of hers so," Spike slammed the door and locked it.  
"You know, I'm not leaving," Riley yelled from outside, "I don't even believe you. I'll aske Dawn or Joyce tommorow, they'll tell me! Or maybe Willow will!" Riley was furious. How dare Spike.  
Tuesday.   
Spike always left Dawn with Willow on Tuesday's. Every week, on Tuesday, as soon as it got dark he would go visit Buffy's grave.  
Willow had let Riley stay with her and Tara for the night. Granted, she was very upset with him for just leaving Buffy, but he deserved to know. "Well, you know about Glory, and all, but Dawn, you see, she's the key to all the other dimensions," Willow began, Tara was with Dawn in the other room, " Well, you see, Buffy had to hide Dawn from Glory, she had to do everything possible to prtect her. You know Buffy, and with Joyce gone, Dawn was the only thing she had left. Well, she had us of course, but her and Dawn, they had a connection, their was pure love between the two of them. Eventually, Glory found out that Dawn was the key. We had to run, all of us, even Spike. We were attaked, by every one. Everyone wanted Dawn. She, was evil, a key made for evil. Anyway, Giles got injured, badly. So, we called up Ben, remember him, from the hospital? Well, at the time we didn't know that he was connected to Glory. See, they shared the same body. It's a confusing story. But, as Ben was taking care of Giles, he switched to Glory. Glory took Dawn away from us. Buffy went into a coma, she blamed herself. Then, when Buffy came out, we knew what we had to do. We had delay Glory, she could only perform the ritual at one time. Spike, he tried to stop Doc, but you see, Doc is much more powerful…Spike still blames himself. But, he tried to save   
Dawn, and got pushed down, off of that tower. Buffy had just injured Glory badly when he turned into Ben, she couldn't kill Ben, she could never just kill someone. So, Giles did, and Buffy was on her way to save Dawn. Doc had already cut Dawn, she was bleeding pretty badly, Buffy got up there and just pushed Doc off, easily. She untied Dawn as quickly as it could, she just couldn't do it fast enough. Dawn's blood started to drip. The portal had opened, and everyone, everywhere would die if it didn't shut. So, Dawn was ready to jump, she wanted to stop it. Buffy could't let this happen, she loved Dawn to much. So she jumped. See, Buffy remembered her gift was death, and Dawn had the exact same blood as her, so she just jumped. Just jumped…" Willow was out of breath now, but the tears still began to flow.  
  
"Oh wow, I, I, I don't know what to say. I can't believe she's gone, she was so, so strong," Riley said  
Back at Buffy's grave  
"You know I love you." Spike began, "Bloody miss you, so much. If I could have been there, just been strong. If I had overthrown Doc, made him fall, you'd be here. Why, it's all my bloody fault! I failed you. Dawn's doing okay. Misses you. As bloody much as I do. But, she's much younger… When will the pain stop, I miss you Buffy… I miss you so much…" Spike started crying and he put his hands over his face to hide.  
  
Someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder. He shook his head no. He wasn't going to face whoever it was. They tapped him again. "Bloody hell! Go away, I'm trying to pay my respects!" Spike creind.  
Whoever it was wasn't going to give up. They pulled on his shoulder and turned him around. "Talking to tombstones are we? I thought my boy was so much better than that," Drusilla said.  
  
"Dru, you have no business here, just go away," Spike yelled. He was furious.  
  
"oh, poor baby ,can't leave when I still miss you," Dru said.  
  
"Oh come on, you need to bloody well move on. We're finished, through. I don't play that game no more," Spike said.  
  
"If I'm the one that needs to move on, why are you out here, talking to the dead slayers grave? Sorry luv, but I think you need to move on too… get over her… you never had a chance anyway," Dru said in that crazy breathy voice she always used.  
  
"I can't just get over her. Bloody well loved her, she was the best thing that happened to me," Spike said.  
  
"Oh, I've had enough of this," Dru said pulling out a stake.  
  
"So have I," said a voice from behind, and with that, Dru was turned to dust.  
  
"Bu__Buffy, is it.." Spike tried to get the words out but he was so surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Spike. Here, feel," she put his had up to her heart. He could feel it beating.  
  
"Buffy, I should've watched, I should've…." Spike started.  
  
Buffy put a finger up to his lips to quiet him. "Don't," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. All that matters is I'm back. How's Dawnie?"   
  
"She's doing fine. Went to school today," Spike informed her.  
  
"I'm so glad she's getting fine along without me. And everyone else?"  
  
"Well, aside from Giles, everyones doing fine. Giles moved to England to 'find himself''" Spike told her. "Oh, and Riley's here."  
  
"What, when did that happen," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yesterday night, believe Willow let him stay with her. He came pounding on your door like the bloody world was coming to an end," Spike said.  
  
"Look, Spike, I, um I have to go talk with Dawn, Willow, Xander… you know everybody," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, of course, Buffy, you can't just stay with me all night," Spike said. Buffy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and started to leave.  
"you know, I think I'll crash at your place tonight, I really don't wanna go alone to tell everyone, and since it's almost daylight, you can't come with me, so I'll stay," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll lead the way pet," Spike led Buffy to his crypt. "Here, you can take the bed," Spike told her.  
Buffy slept till 6:00 pm. Wow! Usually she was up bright and early, but, it felt so good to sleep again, but no that she'd be able to wake up.   
  
"Well, Spike, let's go see Dawn," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
So, Spike and Buffy went to the Summer's house. Where Dawn was waiting. "Little bitsomething I gotta show you," Spike yelled upstairs.   
"What is it Spike," Dawn said running down the stairs. "Oh my, Buffy… is it, it really you," Dawn asked, shocked to see her sister standing before her.  
  
"It's me Dawn," Buffy said embracing her sister in a hug.   
  
"How, I mean, what happened," Dawn asked still confused.  
  
"I'm not sure Dawnie, the Powers That Be said something about needing a hero in the world, and that their was some prophecy still" Buffy explained. Dawn began crying, for the first time in a long time, she was crying because she was happy rather then sad.   
Spike, on the other hand cringed at the thought of Angel. He hated Angelous, meaning he hated Angel. He was evil, pure evil, only reason he acted good was cause he had a soul. And another thin about Angel, he always got the girl, Dru, Buffy…  
"I think I should call Angel, you know, just to tell him," Buffy said.   
"Yeah, he needs to know, Willow said he was really broken up when she told him. He actually refused to believe it," Dawn informed Buffy.  
Spike felt out of place when the two of them discussed Angel. Dawn and Buffy thought so highly of him, and they probally always would. But, with Spike, there was just a deep hate. He remembered when he had tortured Angel about that ring. Buffy had gotten so pissed!   
  
"I'll go call him now," Buffy said.  
Buffy went up stairs. It felt weird, being I n her house again. And to think… the gang didn't even know yet! Buffy dailed Angel's number. " Um, Cordialia? Is Angel there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh My God, Buffy! I thought you were.." Cordialia said excitedly.  
  
"Dead? I was, but The Powers that Be brought me back, they said it wasn't my time yet. They said that they let the last true hero stay dead, and I needed to be brought back. I talked to the other hero guy. I think he knew Angel and you," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, Angel should be back in about fifteen minutes, he and Gun went to get some detective stuff. So, about this other guy, what was his name?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't remember much from, well, when I was dead. I think it was something like Don, he had an accent, I think he was part demon," Buffy said.  
  
"Doyle!" Cordilia exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Doyle," Buffy said.  
  
"Did he say anything, any messages?" Cordilia asked, excited.  
  
"He said something about a kiss meaning more than visions, I'm not sure," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I miss him so much!" Cordilia said. "Oh, I think that's Angel now, I'll just let you tell him your slef, it'll mean o much more coming form you," "Here Angel, this girl's on the phone, wants to tlka to you," Cordilia told him.   
  
"Um, hello, who is this?" Angel said into the phone.  
  
"It's me," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy? I, how, who," he asked, confused.  
  
"Look, Angel, I don't have much time, but, the powers that be gave me an extra chance. Said we need more hero's. Your friend, Doyle, he said to tell you hi, and to keep your head up, the prophecies hold a reward for you, Angel, I just had to tell you, but now I need to go, I haven't even told Willow yet, I'll call you…later," Buffy said.  
  
"I missed you Buffy, you know, the hardest thing is to live in a world without you, but I know you need to be with your friends now," Angel said. "Tell Dawn I said hi."  
  
"I will, bye Angel," Buffy said and then she hung up the phone.  
  
She went into her room. She looked down at what she was wearing. I can't wear this! I was buried in this, she took out a blue sweater. And some black pants. She washed her hair and dried it as quickly as she could,she couldn't wait to see the gang again. She ran down the stairs. "I'm ready, let's go!," she said excitedly.   
The three of them went to the magic shop, they knew that at least Anya would be there, which probally meant Xander would too, meaning so would Willow, meaning so would Tara…   
  
Spike, Dawn and Buffy walked into the magic shop. There was Xander, Tara, Willow, Anya…and Riley. "Buffy?" the all said in union.   
"It's me," she said scanning the room.   
"What, how, why," Xander said.  
  
"Powers that be, they brought her back, she's alive," Spike explained.  
  
"Buff??" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and walked up to him and gave him a hug. Then she hugged Willow, then Tara, and finally Anya. She then moved on to Riley. "We need to TALK," she said to everyone.  
Buffy lead Riley to the other room.   
"Fancy you showing up," Buffy said.  
"Look, Buffy, I'm back, I've thought it out, it wasn't fair what I did to you, with your mom, and I was so upset about you leaving me out, but I shouldn't have been, you had so much to deal with," Riley said.  
"It wasn't fair? That's an understatement. Even if I would've told about Dawn, you'd of been preoccupied with that vampire suck thing," Buffy snapped.  
"Buffy, that's not fair, I was there, always," Riley stated.  
"Really? Who was there for me when my mom was sick, who was there for me when I needed to get Dawn back? Who was there for Dawn when I died? It wasn't you Riley, was it?" Buffy snapped.  
"Look, Buffy, I wasn't there then, but if you ask me, you should yelling at Spike. If he hadn't of had that stupid obsession with you…," Riley's voice trailed off.  
"Very good Riley, Spike was the one there for me, not you. Spike got the crap beat out of him by a god. Just to protect Dawn and me, but you weren't were you," Buffy snapped back.  
"See? This is what Spike wanted. Wanted you all to himself," Riley said blankly.  
"Wait a minute… You KNEW???!!! You knew that Spike had some obsession with me and didn't even bother to tell me. What, were you afraid that I'd leave you for him," Buffy said.  
"Well, you were spending so much time with him, I was so…"   
"You know what, I'm not even gonna talk about this with you," Buffy said, turning away.  
"Yes you are Buffy. You're the one that basically chased me away. You just let me leave," Riley said.  
"I did not! I was yelling your name, trying to get you to come back, but you just went away in your helicopter," having said this, Buffy stormed out, going back to the gang, leaving Riley standing there.   
Spike had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Buffy and commando boy were NO more.   
"Will, do you have Giles number," Buffy asked suddenly.   
"Well, no. He calls here occasionally, He said that we shouldn't bother ourselves with calling. He said he'll visit in a week. I talked to him yesterday," Willow replied.  
"Oh, um…okay," Buffy said.  
Buffy felt the urge to cry. Not because she couldn't talk to Giles, although that was part of it. To think, Dawn could've died. And when Buffy died, Dawn must have been in so much pain. Buffy hadn't even been afraid to jump, she knew it was the best decision.   
"You know Buffy, you wouldn't believe Spike." Dawn said. "He cried so hard, nonstop for 4 hours. So did I."  
Spike started to get red. Thank God Dawn didn't tell Buffy about his listening to that song by Faith Hill, There You'll Be. He had put it on for hours, over and over again. He had told Dawn it was exactly how he felt about Buffy.  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am ther you'll be  
And everywher I am there you'll be  
He sang the lyrics to himself. "Oh, and he always played that song by Faith Hill because it reminded him of you," Dawn went on.   
Spike had thought to soon. "Spike, that's so sweet," Buffy told him. Giving Riley a look, she went over and hugged Spike. Spike was embarrassed. He wanted Buffy to LOVE him, not just like him as a friend.   
"Let's go home Dawnie, It's already three and I'm pretty tired. By guys," Buffy said.  
Dawn nodded and waved. Grabbing Buffy's hand, Dawn started towards home. "Dawn, can I ask you a question," Buffy asked.  
"Of course Buffy, we're sisters, ask me anything," Dawn said.   
"Do you think I should give Spike a chance?" Buffy blurted.  
"Well, he does care about you, but, I can't make up your decision. Oh, I have a boyfriend," Dawn said.  
"Whoa, Dawnie ok, forget Spike for a minute. Who's this guy," Buffy asked.  
"Well, he goes to my school. He's really cute, and he's the only one who didn't weird out when I slit my wrist," Dawn said. Both Buffy and Dawn cringed at the idea of Dawn slitting her wrist. "Don't worry Buffy, I wouldn't do that again, specially with you and Spike," Dawn said.  
"Did he really listen to that song?" Buffy asked.  
"Ha! Yeah, he did, I couldn't believe he listened to that stuff!" Dawn exclaimed.  
"I don't think he does, you know, some people listen to sappy stuff when they are depressed," Buffy suggested.  
"Yeah, I guess," Dawn said.  
ANGEL PAYS A VISIT TO  
  
"So, thought you could steel her, did you," Angel said.  
Spike turned around, surprised. "Bloody Hell! Angel, what do you want?" Spike snapped.  
"I want you to stay away from Buffy," Angel said.   
"why don't you go tell that to the Blood Commando Boy?" Spike said.  
"What, I thought he was gone," Angel siad, frowning.  
"He was, but now he's back, trying to win Buffy back. He's staying at Willow's. Hearing this, Angel went over to Willow's. "  
At Willow and Tara 's house… Willow is out… Tara and Riley get to talking.   
"So, you and Willow are still together," Riley asked.  
"Yeah, Willow's amazing," Tara said.  
"She is, but I mean, so are you," Riley said.  
Willow heard someone behind her. She whirled around. "Oz!" Willow exclaimed.  
"I came as soon as I heard, How are you?" Oz asked.  
"Oz, she's back," said.  
"When, how, why, I mean, that's good," Oz said.  
"Well, TPTB gave her her life back yesterday. She surprised us all," Willow said. "I'm pretty surprised to see you here," she said.  
"Well, I had to come Will, I knew you'd be torn up and I love you so I had to see you," Oz said.  
"You what," Willow said. She had been sure that Oz would have found someone else by now.  
Oz changed the subject quickly, "Can you believe she just gave up her life?" Oz asked.  
"Well, that's Buffy for you. She's selfless, she loves her sister, she gives her life and puts herself in danger for people she dosen't even know. She has the biggest heart… I wish I could only be more like her," willow gushed.  
"So she hasen't changed," Oz asked.  
"Nope, not a bit, she's still the same old Buffy," Willow said.  
"Well, I'm not the same old Oz," he said mockingly.  
He turned into vamp face as Willow took a step back. "Come on Will, think about it, you can't run from me. Just think, don't you want that power? You could live forever, look like that forever, you'd be the most powerful! A vampire witch. Think about it, you could um… help Buffy more. Don't you want them to stop thinking of you as some computer geek?" Oz said.  
"Well… I_I" Willow began. I really could help Buffy a lot Willow thought. But in the back of her mind, she knew that if she became a vampire, she'd never help Buffy again… "I could be evil," she said.  
"Yeah, you could, so stong, so powerful," Oz said.  
Willow nodded, and Oz vamped her.  
  
TBC? I don't know, if anyone wants me to.By:   
  
  
  



	2. I don't know

Thanks for all the feed back!  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first chapter. Ok, i'm gonna change that ending a little bit.  
  
"Well… I_I" Willow began. I really could help Buffy a lot Willow thought. But in the back of her mind, she knew that if she became a vampire, she'd never help Buffy again… "I could be evil," she said.  
"Yeah, you could, so stong, so powerful," Oz said.  
Willow nodded. Oz vamped her.   
  
Instead:   
"Well… I_I" Willow began. I really could help Buffy a lot Willow thought. But in the back of her mind, she knew that if she became a vampire, she'd never help Buffy again… "I could be evil," she said.  
"Yeah, you could, so stong, so powerful," Oz said.  
"No, Buffy. She's back, i can't just betray her, that would be wrong. That would be..." Willow started.  
"Oh, come on Will, don't be stupid, here we are, dark street, your not gonna get away. You'd rather be a vampire then dead, right," Oz said.  
"No, i..." Willow said. She turned and started to run.  
Oz caught up to her, "Stupid move Willow," he said.  
*******************************************  
BACK AT WILLOW'S  
  
"So, Tara, do you think you and Will are gonna stay together long? I mean, Willow, she, i think you could do better," Riley said.  
"No, Willow's great. I don't think anyone could be better," Tara started.  
"Well, you know, there's..." Riley started.  
Someone knocks on the door.   
Tara goes to answer it. "Angel!," she said. "Oh, come in," she told him. *Thank God, she thought, i wonder what Riley was getting at...  
"Fancy meeting you here," he said, looking at Riley.   
"I could say the same about you," Riley said. Angel's eyes were burning with hatred. What could Buffy see in him? He thought.   
Why would Buffy want some tortured vampire Riley thought. She can't even gat any action from him. But no, i was never important, i was just i rebound. I loved her so much.  
Angel was still staring at Riley. "I'm gonna go get some cookies," Tara said.  
"What the hell Angel," Riley spat. "Why do you keep coming back, why don't you just leave Buffy alone. You can never have her," Riley said. He was so steamed. Angel ruined everything he ever had with the only girl he ever really loved.  
"Because, Buffy actually wants me here!" Angel snapped back.  
*******************************************  
What Tara was actaully doing...  
Tara was talking to Buffy on the phone.  
"Hey Buffy," Tara said, "This is Tara."  
"Hey, what's up?" Buffy asked her.  
"Ok, well, we have a problem. Um, Riley and Angel are both here, and i'm afraid if i don't do something soon, they'll kill each other.  
"Wait, hold up, Angel's back?" Buffy asked, trying hard to hide her excitement.   
"Yeah," Tara said, "It's horrible."  
"I'll be over in a minute," Buffy said hanging up the phone.  
"Dawn?" Buffy called.  
"Yeah Buffy," Dawn called back.  
"I'm going over to Will's, will you be okay staying with Spike?" Buffy asked her.  
"Yeah, that's fine," Dawn called back. She wanted to spend as much time with her sister, and was upset she'd be leaving, but she wanted to be as nice as possible. For the first couple of days anyway... Anyway, she figured that Spikew was cool.  
Buffy walked Dawn to Spike's crypt. "Spike?" she siad.  
"Hey Buffy," he said, saying her name in the most loving voice. It felt good talking to her again, just knowing that Buffy would be there to talk to him the next day was enough to keep his thoughts occupied for the whole day.  
"Um, could you watch Dawn for a while?" She asked him. A smirk came to her face when she remembered Spike listening to the song. Then she remebered that night, when she died. Spike had said, "I know you'll never love me."  
"Sure Buffy," Spike said bringing her back to reality.  
"Oh, and Spike," Buffy said as she was leaving, "Never say never." She turned around, gave her best hair flip and waled out the door.   
Spike was confused, what was that supposed to mean. Hmm, "never say never," sounds like some disney movie he thought.  
*********************************************  
Why did I say that, Buffy thought. Was i just playing with him? cause that would be mean.  
Her thoughts switched to Angel... She loved him so much. But she could never be with him, not unless he was human or something.   
Buffy had a flashback. She was in LA. With Angel. Buffy stopped, and just stood there, she was confused.  
The flashback seemed so real, but, it couldn't be possible. Another flashback "I'll never forget, she was saying," She had been with Angel, she was crying, watching the clock. Suddenly she remembered. Remembered it all.  
Angel HAD been human, but he gave it up, all for her safety. Why? She still didn't understand. Why would he give them up? She remembered crying. And she remembered coming back and somehow Angel had known how to kill that demon.  
  
She started walking again. She knocked on Willow's door.  
"Hey Buffy," Tara greeted her, "It's weird, neither of them will say anything," she reported.  
  
Buffy walked in. At the same time, Angel and Riley looked up. God she's beatiful they both thought. "Buffy, I," Riley said.  
"Look," she cut him off, "I need to talk to Angel, privately." What am I going to say she thought. What am I gonna say, "Oh, Angel, by the way, I know what we did in LA." HA! This isn't supposed to be so hard.  
Angel began thinking. What's she gonna say, will she be upset? Is she happy to see me? God I love her.  
  
Angel followed Buffy into the next room, "Angel, I need to talk to you about something really important," Buffy told him.  
"Sure Buff, what is it," he asked.  
"I remember, LA. You human. I remember," she said.  
"How?" he asked her.  
"I don't know," she said. Tears were dripping down her face.  
*************************************************  
"So, thought you could get away, huh" Oz asked. ]  
"I,I.." Willow spat.  
"Look Willow, I don't think you even deserve the luxury of being a vampire. I think you," Oz stopped.  
"What__What was that," Willow asked. They had heard someone walking… Oz let go of Willow.   
A stake flew at them. It hit Oz in the heart. "I still got it," a voice said. "Five by Five," she said.  
"Faith?" Willow asked. " I thought you were__"   
"In jail, I was, but I got out. Wasn't that hard. Don't worry, I'm good now," she added. * Ha! Faith thought. Good? Yeah right. How does that dumb ass think I got out? Ah, but I have to pretend for now… Buffy's gonna get it!*  
*************************************************  
"So little bit, how's Buffy doing," Spike asked.  
"She's good," Dawn replied.  
"So, lets cut to the chase, has she said anything about me? And what did she mean, 'Never say never,'" he asked.  
"Well, we have been talking about you," Dawn said smirking, " And I don't know what 'never say never means. Probably some stupid little moment you two had that I wasn't there for." I'll just ask her when I get home she thought.  
'What? What did you talk about," he asked excitedly.  
"Whoa, calm down Spike, I told her about you and your song," Dawn said laughing.  
"You What!?!?!?" Spike yelled. Dawn just continued to laugh.  
"No, Buffy thought it was cute," Dawn told him.  
"Cute? I'm not supposed to be some bloody cute poof! I'm bad," he siad.  
"Yeah right Spike," Dawn said.  
"I'm no poof," Spike mumbled to himself and Dawn continued to laugh at him.  
Why does Buffy has this effect on me? Turning me into a bloody poof he thought. Oh well, she's worth it, I love her so much, but what does it take  
***********************************************  
"look, Angel, we can't do this, we can't just stand here and cry on each others shoulders. I. I just can't take it," Buffy said.  
"Buffy, I love you," Angel said with all his soul. He meant it to. Everyword. Too bad he could never be with her, hell, Spike had more of a chance.  
"Angel, I will Always love you, but, I need to move on, start dating for real again," She told him. "I think you should go now, back to LA."  
"I'll be seeing you Buffy," Angel said turning around. He walked out the door, and Buffy's life forever.   
I can't believe I'm saying goodbye for good he thought. This can't be the end of us, vit just can't.  
Buffy walked out into the living room. "Buffy, I," Riley started.   
"Riley, I don't Think we have anyhting to talk about, You LEFT me. I'm over you now, we through, for good. I think you should just leave," Buffy said angrily. She could never and would never forgive Riley for walking out on her.  
"Buffy, I think we should talk things through, I mean, this can't be it," Riley tried.  
Buffy had backed him up out the door, "Then how come it is?" Buffy said. She closed the door slowly. This is so hard she thought, I still have feeling for him, but I can never forgive him. I can't just forget him walking out on me. Not even sending me a birthday card! Even Spike gave me chocolates. Yuck, yes, old, yes, and God knows what happened to that box, but at least he was there. Buffy turned to Tara, "Look, Tara, I need to go get Dawnie, tell Will to call me?" Buffy said.  
"Yeah, sure," Tara replied.   
**************************************************  
Buffy walked to Spike's crypt. I wonder why I said that to Spike earlier. Do I have feelings for him? I wonder if he'd be a good kisser…  
TBC  
  
(I know this is hort but I wanted to update it so… oh and tell me if you think the new endig to t he other part is better)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
